


Love&Letter

by DeadInsideBTS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInsideBTS/pseuds/DeadInsideBTS
Summary: A collection of SVT one-shots. Not really sure how else to describe it, :). I'll take requests and prompts!





	Love&Letter

Jihoon loves coffee. He loves it because it is the only reason he makes it through each day without being a complete zombie. He loves it because of the way it warms his hands in the winter. He loves the bitter taste. What Jihoon doesn't love, is having to go into that damn coffee shop every time he needs his caffeine fix. Jihoon is convinced his life is cursed. His favorite coffee shop, the only one close to his apartment, appears to have a new worker.

The new guy is the bane of Jihoon’s existence. The boy has downy, blonde hair tucked under his company hat. His eyes are slanted in a way that make him look a little ridiculous when he smiles too big. He’s taller than Jihoon, but most people are. None of this is too awful. Not enough to ruin what was once Jihoon’s favorite place. It's how the other treats him that really sets Jihoon on edge. Always giving him soft smiles, greeting him like an old friend, always asking Jihoon how he's been if he hasn't been in the shop for longer than usual. It's the way he writes “Jihoonie” on his orders and always holds eye contact with him a little longer than he should.

It makes him nervous. It makes him feel jittery before even consuming any of the stimulant he constantly craves. And Jihoon hates to think that he's not special, that none of the actions or behaviors of the other mean anything. He hates the idea of the boy greeting any other customers as warmly as he does Jihoon. Jihoon won't stop going there, though. It's convenient, and the coffee is as good as it's always been. He can't help it. It's habit.

On one particular day, Jihoon is in an especially terrible mood. The shirt he'd planned on wearing for an important presentation turned out to be stained. He missed the bus and had to run to his internship. And now, he's just found out that he's gonna have to pull an all-nighter if he wants to complete the project he only found out about today but has to have handed in by tomorrow at 3. The only way it'll be possible is if he consumes an absurd amount of coffee, so that's exactly what he plans on doing.

He usually takes his drinks to-go, but he’ll need a constant supply of coffee, so today he sets himself up in a quiet corner of the shop. He pulls out his laptop, scrubbing his face with his hands before getting to work. He’ll order in a minute, first worried about making sure he has everything he needs to do his project.

Before he can get up to order though, a steaming mug of coffee is set in front of him. He looks up in surprise, finding the blonde-haired boy beside him, a sympathetic smile on his face that makes it seem like he knows exactly how shitty Jihoon is feeling. Jihoon doesn't even get in a ‘thanks’ before the boy is returning back to the cash register.

Jihoon waits for the beverage to cool for a while before nearly chugging the dark substance. He stays focused while he works, barely looking up from his computer to drink more coffee. He's not sure how he's had by now-it's nearing 1am-but for some reason his mug is never empty. A seemingly endless supply of hot coffee is constantly at his fingertips. He suspects the cashier is the reason for it, and he has no idea how much he must owe the place now. But, he's grateful.

He's almost halfway done with the project and if he can just finish up a bit more he'll let himself go home and nap before getting up again to finish it. As it nears 3am, Jihoon decides it's time to pack up and leave. When he looks up, he finds the cashier watching him inquisitively. Jihoon walks over to the other.

“How much do I owe you?” He asks.

“It's on the house,” the other answers.

“Are you sure? I don't think your boss would appreciate that,” Jihoon says skeptically.

“I don't mind,” the boy replies.

It takes Jihoon a few moments to connect the dots. But when he does-

“O-oh. Okay,” is all he can manage to say.

“You should go get some sleep now, Jihoonie,” he says softly.

Jihoon nods. The boy pushes something into Jihoon’s hands before gently nudging him in the direction of the door. Jihoon’s brain-in a fog of exhaustion and caffeine-doesn't question it, just walks out the door. It's not until he gets back to his apartment that he notices the foreign object he's been given. It's a bag from the shop, it's logo printed on the front. Inside is a small, lidded paper cup of warm milk and a two chocolate chip cookies. Jihoon devours it, having skipped dinner and only having coffee for the past several hours. Once it's all gone, Jihoon feels satiated and sleepy. He also feels guilty that he never properly thanked the boy, or even ask for his name. He pulls out a napkin to wipe the crumbs off of his face, finding a name and phone number written on it with a small message.

**Jihoon,  
** You're welcome for tonight. I hope whatever you were working on gets finished soon. I'd love to buy you a real meal next time. Text me once you've had some sleep. (000)123-4567  
-Soonyoung 

 


End file.
